


I Need a Hero

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Lucio swoops in to save Akande.





	I Need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt

Holy shit that burns. He regrets going on this infiltration mission, should have let Sombra do all the work. No gauntlet to send this pest through several walls. Akande runs through the halls of a Vishkar building trying to avoid that blasted woman. Her ridiculous laser burns like hell. 

He was able to grab the data that he was sent for at least. But that won’t matter if he’s char under that woman’s heel. He turns to try and shoot her with the bullets in his knuckles, but she creates a barrier blocking all the shots. He hisses as her beam starts burning his skin. 

“Push off.” 

All of a sudden the burning stops and Akande looks up to see a beautiful man in skates push the woman away with an odd looking gun. He grabs Akande’s hand and pulls him along. 

He raises two fingers for a second and Akande is filled with this energy he’s never felt before. He’s running faster, but doesn’t feel the strain at all. He’s grinning like a madman, he notices, but doesn’t care. He hasn’t felt this alive before, well, at least not since his days of tournament fights. 

“Come on! In here,” the man said, turning into a small room and rarely used by the looks of it. 

Akande uses the opportunity to fully take in his savior. The skates on his legs are huge and very distinct. Despite the black beanie, t-shirt, and visor, he’s sure this man is Lucio Correia dos Santos. 

“Take a seat man,” Lucio said to him, already sitting down. “Let’s get you healed up.”

Akande sits cross legged in front of Lucio and watches as the man swipes two fingers to the left. The green light coming off his suit turns yellow and Akande lets out a sigh at the relief it brings. 

In the silence, Akande notices the soft music coming from him and looks questioningly at Lucio. “Perhaps you should turn off that music before they find us.”

Lucio grins at him. “Nah man, not unless you want me to stop patching you up.”

He looks at Lucio confused. “What?”

“Look at your arm,” Lucio laughs a bit. 

Akande looks down at his arm and sure enough, the burn is slowly healing. He looks even more perturbed by this, which makes Lucio giggle more. 

“Have a little faith,man,” Lucio said, sending Akande a cheeky wink.

“My name is Akande,” he said pensively, Lucio doesn’t seem to have recognized him as the escaped convict, terrorist leader, Doomfist. Probably because he doesn’t have the trademark gauntlet on him right now. 

“Lucio,” he said, holding his hand out for Akande to shake. They shake, or a version of one. Akande’s hand absolutely dwarf Lucio’s, practically swallowed them. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“Infiltration,” Akande replies curtly.

“Not very well seeing as how I had to save you just now,” Lucio said still grinning despite their rather grim situation. Alarms are blaring outside, but he doesn’t seem hugely concerned. He looks at Akande’s hand and sees the USB drive. “What’s in that?”

“None of your concern.” Akande is getting a bit tired of his questions, but he’s his only source of relief from these horrendous burns, so he’ll sit through them. 

“Come on, man. Just saved your life, I think you should be able to share a secret with me.” God does this man ever stop smiling.

Akande rolls his eyes. “Data on their newest project.” Just that bit of information probably won’t hurt anyone. “And what are you doing here?” 

“Infiltration,” Lucio snarkily replies back. At Akande’s deadpanned expression, he goes on. “Came to steal somethings from Vishkar. God you should have seen my face when the alarms went off,” Lucio laughs. This is not a laughing matter. Why does this beautiful man continue to laugh? “I was like ‘how did I fuck up?’, but then I see this really big guy running around dressed in all black and I think to myself ‘at least it wasn’t me that fucked up’.”

Akande grumbles a bit embarrassed that Lucio saw that. “So why did you bother to rescue me? Could have gotten what you wanted and leave without them ever knowing you were.”

Lucio shrugs. “Let’s just say I don’t like Vishkar and if you’re a hindrance to them, that means you’re an ally to me.”

“You do realize that such is not always the case,” Akande points out monotonously. 

“Sure sure, but in this case it is right?” Lucio grins up at him. God can he stop smiling? Those perfect white teeth are bound to blind Akande at some point with how often he’s flashing them. 

“Unless of course, you’re saying you’re not and I should stop healing you,” Lucio teases. He inches closer to Akande, keeping eye contact with him. “I don’t think you want that, do you?” Lucio is actually in his lap now and all of a sudden Akande doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“No, I don’t.” Akande replies coolly despite his mind running a thousand miles a second. 

“Good,” Lucio said leaning up to Akande’s face. “To be honest with you, I saved you because I really didn’t want to see you die. No one deserves to die like that, and certainly not a face as nice as yours.”

Lucio leans in kisses Akande. One hand on his cheek and the other curling into his hand. All of a sudden he knows what he needs to do with his hand that’s unoccupied by Lucio. He curls his fingers onto the back of Lucio’s neck and pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss. 

After a moment or two, Lucio pulls back grinning. “That was nice.”

“Very.”

“Well this is where I take off,” This seems like the only time Lucio hasn’t smiled like the sun during this conversation. He walks towards the window in the back of the room. “I hope you can find your way out, I’d like to see you again.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Akande said brushing himself off. 

“Well then,” Lucio sits in the windowsill and flashes something in his hand. The USB. Akande eyes widen as he pats himself in search of the USB he was carrying, but its gone, held loosely in Lucio’s fingertips. “Until next time, Akande.”

Lucio jumps out of the window and Akande runs after him. When he looks out of the window, he spots Lucio latching onto a nearby building and skating along the wall; waving to him before he jumps to a different building. 

Akande scoffs and taps his com once. “Sombra, find me a way out. Now.”


End file.
